


A Pier-side Woman

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: KSI, Vikkstar123, Wrotoeshaw, Zerkaa, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was a warm September evening, the waves of the Atlantic consumed Harry's feet, so much so that he was essentially paralysed from the waist down, he had considered what had happened today that made him deserve this. In the corner of his eye, he noticed someone. A pale skinned, red headed, shy woman was standing on the steps of the pier. Her smile, illuminated by the scarf, overshadowed her bag of chips. Eyes now locked, Harry could feel that this woman was looking for something. Something old. Something buried. Something blue.

The controller vibrated gently upon his chest. He awoke, befuddled by the situation. The horror of realisation had begun: He had lost 37-0 to Gonth. This was un bearable for him, naturally, his chair was smashed instantly. As self loathing had set in, he had checked his Twitter feed for any resolution. For the first time in his life, fear and shock surpassed him after each letter that he read. "Gonth-God" "I freaking just won my bitch Wrotoshaw a whopping 37-0 #swag #winning" "Your main man Gonth here, telling u that I will be Twitch streaming FIFA 14 gameplay with my main man, Wrotoshaw."

Morning. Light was un-bearable to him. He had considered the rest of his, now, pathetic existence in darkness. In the hope of refuge, Harry had checked both of his channels. Ghost town. The same story could be seen on each channel: One subscriber remained.

"Harry Wrotoshaw, do you accept the terms of marriage with your partner?" The man questioned "I do" Harry knowingly replied "By the name of Guernsey Council, I declare you husband and husband."


	2. A Nearby Purple Store

"Harry Wrotoshaw, do you accept the terms of marriage with your partner?" The man questioned "I do" Harry knowingly replied "By the name of Guernsey Council, I declare you husband and husband." Celebration: Inevitable

As the orange ping pong ball collided with Harry's face, he could feel the cold morning sun on his Guernish hairless face. A turn of the eyes revealed that this was being recorded by Simon. Fucking Mini-dicked Simon was recording this. It was at this moment, he could smell the aroma of bacon, his anger seemed to turn to desire.

"Man is loving this bacon" Harry announced "Hmm, you love something that is small, brown and handled by an Asian?" Alex replied "Oh shit Vikk made this?" "Yeah man" "Oh na, na, na, what he calls bacon is not from a pig" "Oh good lord" Vikk entered while laughing and rummaging through the fridge(Who said men can't multi task) It was at this moment, JJ entered the kitchen, having gotten up early to get a new phone. "Did they fix your phone?" Harry questioned "Na, I had to get another phone because someone had to have that fucking milk. I had to go to Purple as well" JJ angrily replied "Woah, don't get mad bro." Alex quipped "Here have a Kidring, cheese'll do you good." Vikk suggested while brushing past him "Hey, Vikk, you gettin' that parcel?" Alex questioned "What that Nintendo?(He is Asian, all Asian people love Nintendo)Yes, I am." "Here, I'll come with you." "Really, why?" "Who's gonna' believe any ID you give them?"

By now, Vikk and Simon had left and Harry and JJ were alone. Separated by a table, Harry's Grainograbs and JJ's phone. Tension started to rise. For once, JJ's rape face was actually working.


	3. Bait And Switch

Man gonna' get my Patio on!

Obviously, it's not like there are no other Ninlendo characters. Oh wait!

Imagine if Patio was, like, on Ultimate Team.

That would be so funny, I kinda feel like that would be an Ultimate team mod.

Yeah, no one has really played that many Ultimate Team mods.

Na, we could be a first.

It would be just like Larry's Mod.

We need to talk later in detail about what mods.

Why later, why not now?

Because I forgot my phone and we don't even know if there is any Ultimate Team mods.

True.

Now watch this(Window going down noise) BUS WANKERS!

Wow, obsolete reference much?

What d'you mean obsolete?

Well it's from like, what, five years ago.

It hasn't been five years.

It's been two movies

So has Crocstorm, but that's not obsolete.

Don't bring shite films into this.

Is it really shite?

I don't know, I've only seen the first one

 Speaking of the first one, I'm kinda getting into the Tommy Cupper books

 Really, Josh Zerker AKA ZerkaaPlays AKA ZerkaaHD is reading the Tommy Cupper books

Yeah man.

Is it any good?

It. Is. Terrible

Seriously?

An absolute waste of your time.

Christ.

Yeah

Have you ever, like, checked the fanfictions

What?

You know, like the fan's creations

The fuck are you talking about?

You've never heard of fanfictions?

No

Seriously

Seriously. Man hasn't heard of fanfictions

Okay, anything that has a big fanbase, people make fanfictions of their favourite people

Okay, is this like from the book

No, people usually take things way out of the ordinary

In what way

Say if Harry played someone on THIVA and he became so entranced in his opponent that he married him.

That's the sort of things fanfiction writers write about.

Do you think that there's one about us?

Probably. Wouldn't it be weird if in it we were just talking about fanfictions?

It would and then in that fanfiction they would reference the same fanfiction in that fanfiction.

Sick.


End file.
